The Elder Sister
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: "A mad rat just jumped me!" Roddy yelled back, his yell wasn't very loud. When Rita came into view Roddy could see the humour in her eyes,  "Made a new friend, Rod?"


_**My first fanfic for flushed away so if everyones out of charactor my bad.  
**_

_**Warning: written at 2pm-ish soo things won't be as good as previous storys. The humour (if any) in this might not be as funny as it can usually be with me, when I'm tired my jokes go to sleep.**_

* * *

England is known for many things; big Ben, the Queen and drinking tea are a few of them. That's what the humans of the world know England for. The rats of the world know it for the world beneath the surface, the sewers. The event that had happened there during half time of the world cup final was global rat news; the rat world was surprised that something like that could happen in the city below London. Le Frog ended up being deported back to France, the Toad was arrested and the heroes became the biggest people in England (after the Queen of course). Every rat in Britain was asking for help off of the heroes, they were overwhelmed by the amount of requests they had been getting. The requests ranged from saving pet slugs from high ledgers to transporting jewels. No matter what they did they made sure they had fun doing it.

Roddy and Rita were a good team, Roddy did the domestic things like cooking and cleaning while Rita did the navigating and maintenance. Since saving the rats of the sewer, Rita's family had become slightly richer. Rita had always vowed to take care of her family like she had promised; a Malone never went back on their word. That was where Rita and Roddy where heading now, back home for some family time. Roddy had gained something that he had never had while he was Tabitha's pet and that was a family. Roddy St James of Kensington was now apart of the large Malone family, something he treasured.

"Wake up Rodders, we're nearly home" Rita said as she threw a small pillow at a now awake Roddy,

"I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes" Roddy grumbled,

"Practising snoring as well?"

"I don't snore!" Roddy said as he sat up and leant on his elbows,

"How would you know when you're asleep?" Rita smirked back, "You also sleep talk, this time you were saying my name." That wasn't true, Rita just wanted his reaction. Roddy blushed, before he could make a fool of himself even more the Jammy Dodger II broke down. Rita rolled her eyes; her new boat wasn't yet as perfect as the original Jammy Dodger. She missed her old friend; it was like another sibling to her. Rita didn't care if it was crazy to love a boat the way she loved the Jammy, that was the way she loved her boat and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Grabbing some tools and others bits and pieces, Rita went below deck to fix the problem.

Behind the Jammy Dodger II, another boat was lurking in the shadows. Its captain was spying on Rita and her boat. Her red hair with the odd black streak was tied up in a pony tail with only her side fringe down. The captain's bright green eyes hidden behind her rat sized binoculars, her clothes where visible. She wore a light purple top that covered one shoulder and revealed her stomach, dark blue jeans with a hole in them on her left knee and boots like Rita's. She watched as Rita threw the pillow at Roddy, the smirk that danced on Rita's lips seemed a little to flirty for just friends. That's what the captain thought anyway. When the boat broke down and Rita was below deck the captain moved her boat out of the shadows. Her boat was the same size as the Dodger but it was decorated different. It had two red stripes running all around the shape of the boat, different colours of paint were splattered on the roof of the cabin and the base colour was white. Across the back and on top of the top stripe had the boat's name painted on, The Custard Cream. The captain of the Custard Cream silently parked her boat next to the Jammy Dodger; Roddy had his back to her. Not bothering to keep quiet anymore, the captain pounced on Roddy's back causing him to fall over.

"For an international jewel theft you are pretty easy to catch, Millicent." She whispered in his ear,

"What was that bang?" Rita asked as she walked back up the stairs wiping her hands on an old rag.

"A mad rat just jumped me!" Roddy yelled back, his yell wasn't very loud. When Rita came into view Roddy could see the humour in her eyes,

"Made a new friend, Rod?"

"Just help me get her off me!"

"Alright, alright" Rita laughter as she held her hands up in defeat, "common Roxy get off him!"

"Did you know your boyfriends an international jewel theft?" The Custard Creams captain, Roxy, replied,

"He's not my boyfriend." Rita said through her clenched teeth, she hated it when people assumed Roddy was her boyfriend.

"Fiancé then, by the way when was I going to get my invite?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Roddy said as Roxy helped him up. Once Roddy was back on his feet he could see a resemblance between Rita and Roxy. The eye's looked the same, so did the hair colour.

"She's my older sister, sadly."

"Nothing sad about it and what have I told you about dating bad rats?" Roxy said while she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. Roxy was a few inches taller then Rita and Rita hated the fact she had to look up to her.

"Number one, he is NOT my boyfriend and number two he isn't a baddie,"

"He's called Millicent Bystander; he's an international jewel theft. Le Frog and the Toad have a price on his head!" Rita and Roddy laughed, Roxy had misunderstood.

"My names Roddy St James, I knew you shouldn't have told Spike and Whitey I was a jewel theft Rita." Roxy thought for a moment, sure the jewel theft story wasn't true but that didn't mean the boyfriend one wasn't.

"That doesn't mean that you two aren't dating," Roxy smirked, Rita rolled her eyes. She strode over to Roddy and kissed him,

"Nope didn't feel a spark, completely sparkles."

"That just proved me right!" Roxy grinned; before Rita could say anything back some passing by slugs started singing.

"My first kiss went a little like this," they all made a kissing sound "and twist, and twist."

* * *

_**I know, I know not the best ending but at this hour tis the best for me. Once I've had a sleep I'll probs re-do the ending, or I might not depends on my mood. Once again sorry for my bad humour and if anyones out of charactor. I usually write for St Trinians so there's my excuse :]. For those who don't know of my awesome ways, I have discovered this thing called reveiw-o-phobia (the fear of reveiwing) and I usually end my lil speech with something other then 'reveiw',**_

**_How to conquor your fear: eat plenty of greens, drink lots of water, excerise 2 hours a day, click the reveiw button and type like your life depends on it.  
(Yes I know my stalkers I have used that one before. Like I said it's stupid-o-clock and I cba to come up with a new one)_**


End file.
